


Reign of the BoyToyWonder

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A new villain is unleashed from an unlikely source and it is up to JT to save the day.





	Reign of the BoyToyWonder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Rage thrust up eagerly into JT’s willing young body. He lost himself in the tightness and warmth of his beloved, his hands gripping the slender hips as his eyes took in the expanse of pale skin that was beginning to flush as the boy neared his own release. For an hour now the two had been joined in this intimate way, the powers of Rage’s regenerative bed allowed them to hold off their orgasms as long as possible. 

When JT’s head dropped back, his jaw going slack, Rage bounded up onto his knees, holding his lover tight against him without missing a beat. JT clung tightly to Rage’s shoulders, his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist, ankles crossed just above the superhero’s clenching buttocks. 

“Oh God... please....” JT moaned, his lips fumbling for Rage’s. 

Knowing what the teen was begging for, Rage increased the power of his thrusts. The pair were pressed to tightly together that the only place their upper bodies weren’t in contact was the area taken up by JT’s cock which was rubbing up against their hard stomachs. Moments later, unable to hold back any longer, the lovers finally reached their explosive climaxes. Loud cries were torn from their throats yet their bodies were completely still. 

For that single moment the pair became a living statue the likes of which the world had never seen, nor would ever behold again. 

His powerful leg muscles sent trembling in the wake of his intense orgasm, Rage slumped forward, catching himself with his forearms so as not to crush JT’s body with his weight. With his momentum halted, Rage gently lowered himself atop his beloved, his body shielding the teen from what lay beyond the protection of the haunting blue lights. 

Rage’s head resting next to JT’s on the mattress, the exhausted superhero lifted a hand to push the sweat soaked hair away from the young blonde’s face. “I’d stay in this moment forever if I could.” 

JT leaned into Rage’s touch, a lazy smile lighting his face. “Why trade all the moments to come for this single one? Who knows what’s to come.” 

“Mmmmm... I like that,” Rage murmured, snuggling still closer to his love. 

The two men were silent after that, both enjoying the ensuing peace that filled the dim room. Their bodies were joined in a tangle of limbs that still kept the two too far apart. Each wanted to disappear within the other, never to leave the closeness of the light created by the blue neon tubing. 

“Rage, we need to go!” came Zephyr’s voice into their private haven. 

Rage squeezed his eyes shut, willing the interruption away. It was supposed to be his night off. 

A night for him and JT. 

Alone. 

Without Gayopolis’ menagerie of villains butting into their evening like they had so many other times in the past. It had been barely two nights since the ChinRat had tried to claim JT as his own and Rage wanted to enjoy the night with his lover. Their plans had already been put on hold the previous night due to an uprising of disgruntled twinks. 

A lethal growl rumbling from deep within his throat, Rage bounded from the bed, his eyes flashing dangerously. Whoever dared to interrupt his evening with JT was going to regret their decision to disturb the peace of the city. 

“Rage.” 

His anger momentarily sublimated by the sound of JT’s voice, the superhero turned to his lover who presented a tempting picture reclined on his elbows with his legs slightly splayed revealing his cock. JT stayed in that position for only brief moment before shooting to his feet and walking off the bed and in a direction that Rage new all too well. The boy placed a hand over a concealed trigger which opened the vault containing Rage’s armor. 

Naked himself, Rage followed after JT’s retreating form. Inside the chamber, the blonde was already waiting, Rage’s molded leather pants in his hands. Slowly, and without speaking a single word, JT dressed his lover in the specially designed leather which would protect him from harm. 

“Come back safe to me,” JT murmured, running a single finger along the jagged tear which revealed a strip of skin across Rage’s leather clad chest. 

“Always.” 

It was the same pledge Rage gave JT each time he ventured out into Gayopolis after dark. 

A promise which he always kept. 

Rage cupped the back of the teen’s head, urging his face forward in order to capture his lips in a soul searing kiss. A second, silent promise that he would return. 

Then he was gone, leaving JT standing alone in the vault, staring after his lover. 

~*~*~ 

The sight before him set Rage into a fury. His eyes blazed dangerously and all of his muscles tensed as he beheld the man who had nearly taken away the center of his existence. 

The despicable ChinRat, surrounded by several of his flunkies. 

“I should destroy you for what you did to JT,” Rage roared angrily, his muscles tensing visibly. 

Seemingly safe behind his wall of hired thugs, ChinRat didn’t show one ounce of fear. “It’s a shame that I was not able to wipe his mind free of you. It would have done the poor boy a great deal of good.” 

With a feral growl, Rage stalked in the direction of the minuscule villain only to have his nemesis disappear through the ashvault, running away like the coward he was. Yet his minions did not so much as move an inch which confused Rage to no end. 

“Rage!” 

Whirling around, Rage saw ChinRat who had Zephyr in a chokehold, manacle grin on the evil-doer’s face. 

“You’re coming with me, big brother,” ChinRat hissed before once again phasing into the sewers below Gayopolis. 

Rage was given no time to react before he was surrounded by the minions ChinRat had left behind. No time, in fact, to even activate his mind distortion ray. He felt an agonizing jab in his upper arm, like that of a needle, then his strength faded. Dissipated into nothing so that he could not move let alone use any of his powers. 

Then he too was dropped below the surface of the alley. 

~*~*~ 

All night JT had stood at the expansive window overlooking Gayopolis, waiting for any sign of his lover’s return. It was only when the began to peak above the top of the buildings that he began to worry. Rage would always return before dawn. 

“Where are you?” JT whispered, placing a hand against the cool pane of glass. 

~*~*~ 

“Wakey, wakey,” came a sing-songy voice, tugging at Rage’s subconscious. “It won’t be any fun if you aren’t awake for the festivities.” 

“What the....” Rage groaned, craning his neck only to have the back of his head collide with a concrete wall. 

Rage’s eyes fluttered open, turning his head towards a presence he could feel just to his left. It was only as the side of his face came into contact with his upper arm that Rage realized he was bound to that same wall, arms above his head. 

“Welcome back, Rage. Just in time for the show,” ChinRat announced, startling Rage with his close proximity. 

Rage tracked ChinRat’s movements with his eyes, watching as he slithered across the dank room. The superhero felt a shiver run down his spine at the hysterical laughter echoing off the cavernous walls. He had been in that room, two days before. Shattered pieces of metal lying just within his range of sight. Remnants of the helmet ChinRat had used in an attempt to erase JT’s memories. 

“I see you recognize this room,” ChinRat drawled as he pressed some buttons on a wall console that Rage could not remember seeing there two days before. “I had hoped to take JT permanently from you in this room, but I’ll settle for ridding you of your hapless henchman.” 

As he spoke a hole opened up in the floor and Zephyr appeared, bound to a chair. 

“Rise and shine, big brother,” ChinRat said, sinking his fingers into Zephyr’s hair and yanking his head back. “Time for you to remember who you are.” 

Then he walked in front of the bound superhero sidekick and ripped open the front of his shirt, frowning at the hairless expanse of his chest. Leaving a highly dazed and sluggish Zephyr bound to the chair, ChinRat stalked across the room and picked up a helmet similar to the one he had used on JT two days before. He was also carrying a second, separate device which he attached to the center of Zephyr’s chest. 

“Time to return what that accident took from you.” 

~*~*~ 

A teenager who greatly resembled Zephyr was walking down the street, a six year old boy with a mop of dark curly hair trailed half a step behind him. 

Two blocks away, a red pick-up was weaving through traffic, seemingly out of control. 

A block away, it veered into the oncoming lane, barely avoiding a collision with a semi. 

Which caused it to streak across both lanes, towards the sidewalk, where the two boys stood, shock halting their movements. 

At the last moment, the older boy shoved the younger one out of the way. 

Only to be hit himself. 

~*~*~ 

Zephyr flung his head back, eyes wide and gasping for breath. 

ChinRat was grinning broadly and moved forward to remove both the helmet and the other device from Zephyr’s chest. 

Rage could only stare in horror at the ratty thatch of hair left in place of the strange device ChinRat had removed. A larger version of the mass of hair that adorned ChinRat’s chin. 

~*~*~ 

Dressed in a well worn pair of leather pants, JT crouched down to lace up his black combat boots. Since just after sunrise, JT had felt a great unease in the pit of his stomach. Rage was in danger which meant that it was up to him to save the day. Rising back to his full height, JT stalked across the sparsely furnished room and over to the concealed closet. Unlike the one which contained Rage’s costume, this was a much more standard closet, containing instead the vast wardrobes of the two men. The young blonde unerringly found the top that he was looking for, a black silk tank that clung to his torso when he put it on. 

When he returned to the main part of the bedroom, JT made a beeline for the regenerative bed where a small black object could be seen. It was only as he got closer that it was revealed to be one of Rage’s masks. 

JT stared hesitantly at the mask for a few moments before squaring his shoulders and reaching down to pick it up. 

~*~*~ 

Rage stared in shock at the person who, until minutes before, had been his best friend. Even the way Zephyr stood then was in sharp contrast to how he had held himself before. There was a newfound swagger in his step and his shoulders were hunched forward slightly as though he were on the defensive even though it was he who had the power. 

“You’d be amazed at the sense of power I feel right now,” Zephyr, or rather ChestRodent, sneered as he scurried up to the bound superhero, stopping only a hairsbreadth away. “No longer subservient to you. It’s exhilarating.” 

“I will not let you be lost to this madman, Zephyr,” Rage swore, tilting his head away as ChestRodent got impossibly closer. 

“Zephyr does not exist,” ChestRodent giggled, dancing backwards a foot or so. “He never did. He was a manifestation. A non-entity. Existing only until I returned to my true self. Which I now have.” 

Still too weak to activate his mind distortion ray, Rage struggled futilely against the chains that held him captive. 

“And now that I am no longer a sniveling idiot, I can take what I have lusted after all these years,” ChestRodent sneered, snaking a hand out to caress Rage through the stylized tear in his protective armour. 

An action which made the captive superhero feel physically sick. 

“Where is the excitement, Rage? The pleasure?” ChestRodent demanded, a scowl appearing on his face. “You can never get enough of JT when he touches you like that.” 

“Because it is JT,” Rage ground out. “And no matter how often you change you will never be him.” 

With an animalistic growl, ChestRodent latched onto the chains holding Rage immobile and yanked them down. Rage tried to fight his way free only to find himself pushed to his knees by a multitude of hands. 

“Time for you to give me what I’ve had coming for fourteen years,” ChestRodent snarled, a malicious smirk firmly in place. 

While still struggling to tap into his powers, Rage sent out a silent scream to JT, letting his lover know that he loved him despite what was about to occur. 

~*~*~ 

In the sewers, roughly half a mile from ChinRat’s lair, JT doubled over as a sudden pain laced through him. The pain was not his own. It went much deeper. 

“Rage,” he gasped, his mind drawing forth an image of his lover, bound and on his knees before an unseen enemy. 

Though he could not see the one who was holding Rage captive, JT instinctively knew that it was ChinRat which meant that his original assumption to seek out the criminal who had, only days before, attempted to permanently separate him from his love. 

Still gasping slightly, JT sprinted through the sewers towards ChinRat’s underground lair. 

There was no way anyone was going to hurt his love. 

~*~*~ 

Rage dropped forward onto his elbows, gagging on the vile fluid he had been forced to swallow. There were tears rolling down his cheeks as he coughed up whatever residue remained in his mouth, spitting it out onto the filthy ground. Another needle was slammed into his upper arm and Rage let out a loud groan, fall forward so that he was leaning his forehead against the ground, regardless of the grime that covered it. 

“Do not act so put out, Rage,” ChestRodent snickered. “A sex fiend like you not enjoying something like that.” 

Rage lifted his head, managing a mediocre glare at the man who had once been his friend. The newfound villain was seated sideways in the wooden chair he’d originally been bound to, one leg hanging over one of the armrests, his other foot on the ground. 

“You are not like this, Zephyr,” Rage tried once again, vainly attempting to push aside the haze that was slowly creeping over his mind. “You know that you are not.” 

ChestRodent rolled his eyes, his leg swinging casually. “Such strong denial, Rage. Even now you can not admit the truth.” 

“Zephyr, what do you think you’re doing?” 

Rather than feeling relief at the sound of his lover’s voice, Rage’s eyes widened in panic. “JT, noooo....” 

“Well look at that. It’s the BoyToyWonder trying to be a real superhero,” ChestRodent snickered, rising from the chair in a jerky motion. “Think you’ll be able to save the day?” 

As ChestRodent spoke, ChinRat entered the room along with half a dozen well armed and muscled minions. 

“Eight to one, JT, are you sure you can handle such odds?” ChinRat demanded as he slithered over to join his brother. 

His eyes on Rage’s slumped and shivering form, JT squared his shoulders and unhooked the two large guns strapped to his back. “You’d be surprised what I’m capable of, ChinRat.” 

Taking aim at the group of enforcers, JT pulled the trigger on the gun in his right hand, launching an electrified net at the gang. It caught each of them in its hold and the force of its launch sent them flying across the room where the stakes attached to strategic points on the net held the bound to the wall while they were jolted with numbing amounts of electricity. 

“That just leaves the two of you,” JT growled as he threw the used gun to the ground while advancing on the pair. 

“That’s what you think, JT,” ChinRat hissed, latching onto his brother’s arm before phasing through the floor as he had two days before. 

Enraged that he would not be given the time to avenge his lover, JT let out a ragged breath. JT was put out only momentarily before rushing towards Rage who still lay vulnerable on the ground. 

“Rage!” he sobbed as he dropped down to his knees next to his prone lover. He tenderly pulled the superhero into his arms, all the while keeping an eye out for the return of the two criminals. 

“Brat,” Rage murmured affectionately, reaching up to snake a hand behind JT’s neck, pulling his head down so that his lips were close to his. 

~*~*~ 

“You take too many risks with yourself,” Rage whispered as he reached up to remove the mask from the teen’s face. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

JT shrugged his shoulders as he helped Rage out of his armour, smoothing his hands over his sweaty chest. “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you keep your promise to me. Even if I have to play the role of a superhero for a night.” 

The blonde then slowly eased his lover back so that he lay in the center of the regenerative bed, still dressed in his pants and boots. These he removed tenderly before stripping down himself. JT slowly crawled up Rage’s body, leaving a trail of kisses from the top of his right foot, over his ankle then up his calf and his knee taking on a more languid pace as he reached his lover’s inner thigh. 

By the time he was in a position to nuzzle Rage’s balls with his nose, the dark-haired man’s cock was fully engorged, curving up towards his stomach. It was only a result of the sheer strength of his willpower that Rage was not gasping and crying out. As it was, he let out a shuddering breath as JT placed an open-mouthed kiss to broad head of his cock. JT slid his lips down the entire shaft, his tongue undulating against the underside which had Rage squirming. 

“JT....” Rage moaned, his hands fumbling for the teen’s shoulders. 

Lifting his gaze upwards, JT caught sight of the desperation on Rage’s face and allowed himself to be guided upwards, devouring his lover’s lips. Locked in an intense kiss, Rage rolled them over so that he hovered over the blonde, resting between his legs. 

This time it was JT who was moaning. “Please... I need.... I need you inside me,” JT groaned when he felt the tip of Rage’s cock stabbing at his balls. He shifted his hips up and spread his legs wider so that Rage could more easily find his anus. 

The powers of the regenerative bed negated the need for protection or lube and Rage slipped tentatively into his lover. When he slid in completely, balls slapping against JT’s ass, the teen wrapped both his arms and his legs around the superhero’s torso, holding him infinitely closer. 

Unlike the last time they had made love, there was no taunting or attempts to draw off completion as long as possible. Instead they rocked against each other in perfect synchrony, building up the pleasure rapidly. When Rage began to falter, still slightly weak from the unknown drugs he had been injected with, JT rolled them over so that Rage was on his back while still keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. 

Within minutes the pair were launched into the throws of a powerful climax, crying out into each other’s mouths. 

As Rage struggled to catch his breath, JT peppered his face with kisses, easing him into sleep. Only when his wounded lover was coaxed into sleep did JT slid off his chest, reaching down to pull the dark blue duvet up over their bodies. Worn out as well from the events of the past two days, it was mere minutes before JT himself passed into slumber, the blue lights overhead reviving their bodies.


End file.
